The use of computing devices is becoming increasingly commonplace. Users of computing devices often browse web sites, access online content, interact with social networks, or perform a wide variety of tasks. Users can utilize computing devices to engage in communication. For example, under conventional approaches, a sending user can transmit a first text message to a recipient user. The recipient user can receive the first text message transmitted by the sending user. Upon receiving the first text message, the recipient user can view, read, access, or otherwise interact with the first text message. Moreover, the recipient user can decide to respond to the first text message by transmitting a second text message back to the original sending user. The original sending user can receive the second text message and can view, read, access, or otherwise interact with the second text message.
In another example, under conventional approaches, the sending user can transmit media content, such as images, audio, videos, and text, to the recipient. The recipient user can receive the media content and can access, view, or otherwise interact with the media content upon receipt. However, conventional approaches to communications can be uninteresting, boring, or not sufficiently interactive. These and other similar concerns can reduce or create challenges for the overall user experience associated with using computing devices to engage in communication.